nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Vagos
The Los Santos Vagos, also known as Vagos, are a large Mexican-American based street gang; operating out of the Barrio, and based in the Jamestown area. The Vagos are known for wearing the color yellow, as well as driving yellow vehicles. Vagos is one of the largest gangs in Los Santos, having almost 20 active members. The gang's main business revolves around pushing weapons and drugs. (Considered by many as one of the richest and most powerful gangs in the South Side) History & Leaders [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']] started recruiting for the Vagos, he recruited [[Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez|'Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez']] & [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']].''' The '''Vagos held down Jamestown very tightly and would demand a tax to people in the area. This resulted in them making enemies of [[The Families|'The Families']], [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']] & [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']].''' '''Jesus Garcia † [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']] was the former leader of the Vagos. Under his reign, the Vagos protected Jamestown. They would often operate under the "shoot on sight" rule, unleashing fire on anyone seen entering the area. The "shoot on sight" method created many enemies. Jesus 'died following a shootout with [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang]], after trying to consistently provoke them. Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez After [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']]'s death, [[Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez|'Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez']] took over as El Jefe. His time as leader of the Vagos was short-lived, as he mysteriously disappeared from the city shortly after. He would later return to the gang, with a new focus as a loyal soldier. Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']], the El Jefe of the new and "reborn" Vagos, began as a soldier during Jesus' time as Leader. After Jesus' death, Speedy was one of the few members left. The Vagos fell apart; past members had died, left the city or the gang entirely. Speedy & Expanding the Vagos After [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']] died and [[Fernando “Lil Loco” Martinez|'Lil Loco']] disappeared. [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']] remained a one man army and became the "El Jefe" (The Leader). He started recruiting for the Vagos, 'he started with recruiting [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez]] as second in command & [[Arturo Ortiz|'Arturo Ortiz']].''' This helped the '''Vagos grow in vast numbers. Including the return of Lil Loco '''after being gone. With determination, '''Speedy slowly worked his way up the ranks - building his reputation, and expanding the Vagos. Speedy led the war with [[The Families|'The Families']], [[East Side Ballaz|'Ballaz']], and the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']]. Slowly Speedy's reputation grew, and he was able to encourage new people to join the Vagos. Later rebuilding the Vagos from the ashes into a powerful force that would of made [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']] proud. Speedy 'still has plans to grow the '''Vagos. ' War with Chang Gang A war began with [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang]] after' [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] & Vinny' approached [[Anto Murphy|'Anto Murphy']] to give up the '''Vagos '''trap house and give it to '''Chang Gang' they paid him. CG gave it to [[Wayne Biggaz|'Wayne Biggaz']] to hold down and in return they would give the [[Top Shottaz|'Top Shottaz']]' '''and' Anto''' protection and some of the profits for the trap house. This caused issue with the Vagos, '''which caused an ongoing feud amongst both gangs and daily shootouts for weeks. Even to point that '''Chang Gang entered the barrio and set up a block party. The war ended after [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']] met with [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']], [[Randy Bullet|'Randy']] & [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] to end the war. Allies Leanbois During the downfall of the Vagos, Speedy fought different wars alone. One of the gangs that he went to war with was the Leanbois. Every day, Speedy and the Leanbois would engage in a shootout with each other in the Southside. During one particular event, Speedy and the Vagos engaged in a shootout with [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] and [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']]. The Vagos successfully gunned down Buddha and Slim; and while the two men were bleeding out in the street, the police and EMS arrived at the scene. Speedy was not comfortable with the idea of the police interfering with gang war related situations. Speedy warned the police that they should not come to the Southside in the future. Speedy ambushed the ambulance that was carrying Buddha and Slim, and drove to the North, where he spoke to the two men. Buddha was surprised and appreciative of Speedy saving them from arrest. Buddha, Slim, and Speedy agreed that their "beef"/war was over, and opted to form a new alliance. Moving forward, the Leanbois and Vagos often worked together, and continue to have a strong alliance. Siz Fulker [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] is also a close affiliate of the Leanbois, and a shadow (not publicly known) member of the Vagos; acting as "Second in Command" under Speedy. Siz is the founder of the [[HOA|'HOA']], as well as the "one man gang", [[�� Tang Gang ��|'Tang Gang']]. The creation of Tang Gang (and the "tang" color) was based on combining the primary "gang color" of both the Leanbois (red) and the Vagos (yellow), as Siz is a close affiliate and connection for both groups. By generating important income through the management of a "grow house", Siz tremendously helped in rebuilding the Vagos. Siz's "grow house" consistently produced large amounts of weed, which he would distribute to the Vagos. Speedy would then sell the weed to the citizens of Los Santos for a profit, providing Siz with 10% of each harvest. Siz would also occasionally sell weapons to the Vagos, further supporting their activities, as recent police raids had begun to deplete the Vagos' stockpile of submachine guns. Siz purchased seven bricks of cocaine from the Leanbois and Vagos at above market price, to additionally financially support them; thus strengthening their relationship further. As Siz is now a pusher for the cocaine business, he now sells large amounts of cocaine to the Vagos. Speedy trusts Siz immensely, and Siz has tremendous respect for Speedy. Speedy has given Siz access to his personal stash house in the Barrio, and has offered to supply Siz with weapons, should he ever need them. Former Members * [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']] † (El Jefe) - Deceased | April 1, 2019 Territory Gallery Speedy.png|Speedy|link=Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana Flippynew.png|Flippy Lilloco1.PNG|Lil Loco Arturo.png|Arturo Vagos Siz.jpeg|Siz Cousin.PNG|Cousin Guzman.png|Hector Juanilla.png|Juanilla Pablo.png|Diablo Cl1111.JPG|Carlos Mike01-0.JPG|Mike Mw111.JPG|Mason 1232.JPG|Karl Shevy001.JPG|Shevy VioletVagos003.PNG|Violet Hildabulking.png|Hilda (Inactive) JesusVago.PNG|Jesus Garcia † Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs